


Crowley fighting with a midwife

by EllerySeadust



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllerySeadust/pseuds/EllerySeadust
Summary: Aziraphale just gave birth to there first child, and Crowley is just a bit protective.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> OH SHIT IT MY FIRST FANFIC. Yea you heard that right and it’s super self indulgent! Very highly inspired by @top-crowley-central on tumblr and I's talk of Aziraphale giving birth

Things finally seemed to calm down, the whole process seemed to go as normal. The hours of contractions seemed to last forever which is saying something for beings who’ve been around for 6,000 years. But what was important was she was out, she was healthy and had no obvious issues. Their child was sleeping peacefully on Aziraphale's soft bare chest, even for the Child of an angel and demon, bare skin contact was extremely important. Crowley unsurprisingly had been on edge the entire day. He was as close as he could be to his husband and newly born child. His dark wings wrapped around them protectively, his hands had turned to long, sharp claws and his eyes were fully bright yellow, his pupils barely visible from them becoming thin and sharp. His teeth grew to unreasonably long fangs, so long in fact he couldn’t close his mouth completely. Scales were speckled over him as well, under his eyes and his collar bones, his hands were the most covered, the black, slightly Iridescent scales stopped just after his knuckles. Aziraphale was obviously exhausted, for good reason of course. Pushing was quick, five minutes at most, but the contractions, hours and hours of them were what really took it out of him. 

Crowley helped as much as he could in between his moments of utter panic, but who really knew what she was doing was their midwife Aziraphale had called a few weeks prior. Ariel was an angel like Aziraphale, she was created for children, Gabriel and Michael were also protecters and had almost definitely helped with births but let’s be honest. Crowley would tear them apart before they even left heaven. Aziraphale had known Ariel before anything of earth or humans were created. She always spoke of wanting to care for other angels but never seemed to do it right, besides that was Raphaels job. That is when Adam and Eve left the garden, and shortly after had a child, a simple glance down from heaven lined everything up for Ariel, that was her job. Therefore who better to help with the birth of the first known angel and demon offspring, if anyone knew what they were doing, it was Ariel.  
Their little child had been with Aziraphale for almost an hour and a half, she was plump and pink, a soft tuft of hell fire red hair on her head. But most obviously, small little wings on her back with bright fluffy feathers covering the skin underneath. 

Ariel had laid out a few items on table near by, a scale, a soft measuring tape, a Stethoscope, All on top of a plush blanket. She looked back to the large bed the 3 were resting on, Aziraphale seemed to have dozed off and Crowley stared unblinkingly and seemingly without breathing at their child. She walked over to them silently, Crowley tucking his wing a bit further over the two, he didn’t want a single human, demon, or angel within fifty feet of them. She very gently moved his wing down, greeted with an unblinking stare of anger, distrust, and his own fear he couldn’t seem to be able to hide. 

“Do you mind if I see her for just a moment?”  
Ariel smiled to Crowley and Aziraphale woke from light sleep. 

“Don’t you fuc—“

“Of course Ariel.”  
Aziraphale interrupted. Sitting up more he handed the fragile baby to the angel. Their baby let out a small gurgle and whine, to which Crowleys feathers puffed up to hearing. He was about to follow the angel to the table when Aziraphale stopped him. 

“My dear she will be fine. Ariel knows more about baby’s and birthing than any human or angel. She even helped Mary.”  
He smiled to his mate. Crowley huffed. 

“We saw how well that worked out.”  
Crowley grumbled out and Aziraphale sighed. 

“What does that even mean.”  
He spoke with annoyance, he absolutely did not have the energy to get into this conversation with Crowley. He opened his mouth to respond until a sharp cry broke the quiet. Without a sound Crowley was off the bed, his child snatched from the midwifes arms. 

“What the fuck do you think your doing! What the hell did you fucking do to her! Don’t even try to fucking test me you bloody angel, I will murder you and scatter your bones across the world!”  
He towered over her, protecting the child under his wing. Hissing sharply at the angel. 

“I looked in her mouth to see her tongue and gums. She simply didn’t like me messing with her mouth. Now go sit down before Aziraphale throws his pillow at you.”  
Crowley huffed again, moving his wing to reveal a perfectly content newborn. He held her close for a moment before handing her back to Ariel. She continued her work with Crowley not moving an inch. 

“Crowley could you plea—“

“No.”  
Aziraphale sighed and did as Ariel warned, chucking a pillow with intense strength at Crowley. It caught him completely off guard from all his focus being on the midwife and his child. He let out a pathetic yelp as he fell on his ass. Both Aziraphale and Ariel starting to almost cry with laughter. Crowley moved it off him with a growl and a red flush of embarrassment over his face. 

They were going to be fine.


	2. Crowley fighting with a midwife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediate continuation of chapter 1:3

The two angels composed themselves as much as they could. Crowley now standing awkwardly in a corner, still holding the pillow that knocked him on his ass. 

“Well you two seem to have a perfect baby on your hands. Crowley, would you like her back?”   
Ariel tried not to laugh as she asked such a stupid question, moving forward to Crowley with a content, sleeping baby. Crowley simply dropped the pillow he held and took his child, she was the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen, next to Aziraphale of course. He brushed a gentle claw over her face, jumping as she moved into it. She yawned and opened her eyes only a bit. Blue. The most brilliant blue. He was completely enamoured by her to the point he didn’t notice the tears pouring down his face. She was angelic. 

“Crowley.”  
A gentle voice called to him. Aziraphale watching with the same emotion overflowing, Crowley shakily walked back over to the bed. He was so scared to disturb her. His fangs had shortened, scales had disappeared, nails only a bit longer than his usual look. He again wrapped his wing around them, he didn’t even notice. 

“You know we’ll need to pick a name for her.”   
Aziraphale spoke as laid his head on Crowleys angular shoulder. 

“What about Eve.”   
Crowley joked with a laugh, leaning into Aziraphale's touch. But Aziraphale didn’t respond right away, or laugh, or scoff. Crowley looked down to him, 

“Eve is beautiful...”   
Crowley didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t think Aziraphale would ever consider such a name. He looked down to her again. 

“Eve it is then...”  
He smiled and kissed his angels head. They both closed their eyes, it had been an extremely eventful 6 hours. It was time they both needed their rest. But of course Their rest was cut very short, a cry breaking the silence. Crowley sat up in a panic, looking over her, did he squish her to much? Was she scared? What happened?!   
Ariel had walked over again, 

“Ahh what’s going on! What happened! Is she ok!”  
The two angels tried not to laugh again. 

“She’s most likely hungry by now, let’s she how she does with her first meal.”   
Aziraphale took her from Crowley and sat up more. Ariel helped him get into the correct and comfortable position. As well as trying to keep Crowley out of her work space. Aziraphale tried his best but between the two of them she wouldn’t latch on to him. Aziraphale started to get upset, he felt he was doing everything wrong already. 

“Crowley!”  
Ariel called at him. 

“Sit next to Aziraphale and relax before smack you, and be a good husband instead of an annoyance.”   
Crowley was surprised at her tone but did as he was told, sitting next to Aziraphale. 

“It will be alright, this is the first time for both of you, she’ll do it, I promise.”   
Ariel calmed him as she helped, moving Eve down a bit, and directing her head in the proper position. Only a few more tries before she was content and eating happily. Aziraphale smiled and looked to Crowley who kissed his soft, yet slightly less curly hair. 

~

Finally, Crowley had got her to sleep, she hated the crib. But, she was asleep, and Aziraphale was too. He then very quietly sat on their bed and took and much needed deep breath. He looked over to Aziraphale and smiled, he loved him so much. Even as Aziraphale was asleep he looked absolutely exhausted. Crowley was too, but the need to watch over them highly outweighed it. He imagined all the things they’d do as a family soon, feeding the ducks, reading the multitude of books they owned, scaring customers out of the shop. 

He was so happy.


End file.
